User talk:Shadewhisker1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Meow2 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 00:54, December 2, 2011 Hi Shadewhisker, welcome to the wiki! Here you can create a cat, join a clan, RP, and write finfics. I can make you a charat is you want. Icy Happy Holidays! 00:57, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Shadewhisker! I am sorry but I can't make your charart. You see, I am currently on vacation and the computer that I am useing right now is very old and does not have the programs I need. You can ask Pricklestar to do the chararts if you want, or I can make them once I get back from vacation. Yes you may join SnowClan as Whileleaf(That's such a cool name:)) All you need to do is go to the Snowclan page(Click the link!!!) and add your cats name with a link to your user page. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Icy Happy Holidays! 01:21, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi Shadewhisker! You do know how to role play, right? If you don't feel free to ask me how and/or read my tutorial on it. (Icewish's Roleplay Tutorial) Sure! I would love to join if you send me the link! (To add a link to a word or phrase click the button with the chain on it above and read it) Just so you know you can join as many clans as you want (We perfer that you use different names for you cats in each clan)! I would suggest that you join OceanClan, LeafClan, MountainClan, and DesertClan. There is lots of tension in OC, LC, and DC, but MC is calm(For now) But it's up to you on what clans you want to join :) Icy Happy Holidays! 04:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, sooo Sorry! I haven't been on this wiki for sometime (Cause of holidays) I will try to get the first one to you but I wouldn't be able to get all three to you today! :( Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 14:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) There you go! SORRY again!! :S Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 15:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Um, just so you know, only warriors of project charart can make chararts to post on pages. It's to keep them all the same (Size and quality wise) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 15:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Shadeh, only warriors of project charart can make chararts for pages. Just contact me and I can get you apprenticed and then (Most liely with in two or three days) you will become a warrior. And apprentices of project charart can post pics to pages as long as they have their mentors aproval first! Okay :) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:05, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm kind of busy right now, Shadewhisker, but I'll get back as soon as I can :)